


The Master Dragon

by WildTamer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, Kissing, M/M, Not Sure How To tag this TBH, Probably ooc, changing eye color, gay old men, i really dont care, i think, might be part of sun & moon if u squint, only a bit, their gay your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer
Summary: it's a sunny summer's day at Piandao's castle, and after years of knowing him, Jeong Jeong will finally figure out the secret behind Piandao's eyes.
Relationships: Jeong Jeong/Piandao (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Master Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> likely horrendously ooc, im so sorry in advance, i did this bc im bored, queer, and hyperfixating on my own hcs.

Jeong Jeong had always found Piandao to be a peculiar man, interesting and strange, a loner in the navy. The man, a soldier back in the day, had always sat away from the crowd, rarely laughed or chatted with his crewmates, and never went too close to the campfires.

The latter, Jeong Jeong understands, fire is a dangerous thing, especially for a non-bender. But over the course of knowing him, both platonically and in other ways, Jeong Jeong swore he kept seeing the younger man’s eyes go a striking gold in certain lighting, although Piandao always moved before the admiral could properly process the bright, burning color.

But now, with the war over and Jeong Jeong moved into Piandao’s castle, he finally gets a chance to look at his eyes properly. Normally, they were a grey-blue color, a color most people would find dull and boring, but Jeong Jeong loved them. They reminded him of the blade of a sword, fitting for a swordsman like Piandao.

Now though, with both men holding eachother close in a soft summer embrace in their shared room, he has his eyes closed in content bliss. He was quite a few inches taller than Jeong Jeong, at 6’3, while the former admiral was at only 5’11. Not that he minded, he quite enjoyed being held close like this, feeling safe and secure, far away from his past and his troubles.

“Piandao?” he asked quietly, almost a whisper against the man’s ear, he faintly heard his lover hum in content questioning, likely only half listening “Can i…” he trailed off, wondering how to phrase it “Can i look at your eyes?” Jeong Jeong asked, prompting Piandao to nod softly, open his eyes, and stifle a yawn. He looked at his boyfriend through half-lidded cold-steel colored eyes, and pulled the shorter man a bit closer, if at all possible, their faces inches apart.

Jeong Jeong watched in quiet awe as the light hit the man’s eyes, turning them a bright, brilliant golden color. When he looks at them, he thinks of the fine golden thread used in noble’s clothing, of the rich flames of a roaring campfire, and of the golden rays of the sun. 

“You’re beautiful.” he breathed, one hand going up the man’s neck and to his cheek, then stopped as Piandao’s dark irises hit the light as well and slit like a dragon “how are they…?” he trailed off, speechless and now breathless, feeling a mix of attraction and fear as he stared at him.

“...Zuko said it was a family trait.” Piandao answered quietly, diverting his eyes to the floor and loosening his hold slightly on the older man. “Familial?” Jeong Jeong questioned, mentally asking himself if he should be asking about the swordsman’s family. He knows what they did, and he doesn’t want to bring up any unpleasant memories for his boyfriend. Soon to be fiancee, if his plan goes right tomorrow.

Piandao tensed slightly and nodded with a soft, confirming sound “not...not my mother’s side, like i’ve told you about.” He confessed, and Jeong Jeong’s interest peaked “it’s my father’s side. Apparently…” he took a second to collect his thoughts “Apparently my parents divorced shortly after my birth, before they knew i was a non-bender, so he never...he never found out about it. Zuko said he asked around, and…” the man takes a slow, deliberate breath

“He said someone told him my father had died some 40 years ago, in Omashu…” Jeong Jeong knew the man was getting it off his chest now, and would circle it around to the answer when he was ready, so he gave the man time “I..i tried to do some digging, and…” Piandao sighed “apparently he’s the nephew of Firelord Azulon.” he met Jeong Jeong’s steady but surprised look with anxious, golden dragon-eyes as the light hit them again.

Of course. He’s of royal descent, a family of which are famous for having the same beautiful golden eyes the light has blessed onto Piandao currently. He should’ve noticed before, but he never got a long enough look at them to fully take it in.

“Which means i’m…” Piandao tensed, trailed off, and hid his face against Jeong Jeong’s neck, making a few things click in the ex-admiral’s mind.

Firstly, He’s dating the second cousin of the firelord. Secondly, that makes Piandao Iroh’s cousin too. And Thirdly, that makes Jeong Jeong himself an in-law of the fire nation royals. The spirits just love to mess with him, don’t they?

Jeong Jeong snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Piandao’s grip tighten “it’s...a bit overwhelming to think about..but i talked to Zuko about it and...well, he said i didn’t have to consider myself royalty if i didn’t want to.” Piandao explained after a few moments of silence. “He’s quite right, my flame” Jeong Jeong used the petname affectionately, something he didnt tend to do. He was never one to use petnames, but he liked to throw them in from time to time to see that adoring look on Piandao’s face.

Piandao smiled bittersweetly against his neck, sitting back up to place a soft, warm kiss to the older man’s lips, feeling the ex-admiral’s hand go from his cheek to his hair, and his free hand gliding to Piandao’s upper back to pull him closer. The men pulled away after a minute, and sat in content, loving silence for a while longer.

“... _ Should _ i consider myself royalty?” his lover asked after a few minutes, making Jeong Jeong stare out the window thoughtfully “Only if your comfortable doing so, my flame.” he answered “I think your better off considering yourself a hermit, though. As you seem to never leave this castle.” He joked, making Piandao laugh, that soft blush Jeong Jeong loved spreading across the swordman’s face and ears as he laughed at the man’s joke.

“You’re as much as a hermit as me, my lily.” He pressed a kiss to Jeong Jeong’s forehead and ran a hand through the firebender’s soft, fluffy hair. 

Jeong Jeong closed his eyes, and leaned into Piandao’s chest, letting himself indulge in the warmth and saftey of his lover’s arms, feeling the man press light kisses to his temple. Spirits, he sounded like he was 15 again, he thought, feeling the rosy red blush crawl up his neck and to his cheeks. He felt Piandao chuckle, likely at his lover blushing at such loving affection.

He felt himself start to succumber to the tiring warmth of the room, and sleepily gave Piandao a soft kiss before placing his head back against Piandao’s chest, and falling asleep in the summer sun.

“Goodnight, my lily” Piandao whispered, and soon joined him in peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so here's the explanation behind the actual eye thing and piandao's relationship to the fire nation royal family:
> 
> so, Piandao (in my hc/au) is the son of Shan (oc), grandson of Kuzon (yes that one), grandnephew of Azulon, first cousin once removed of Iroh & Ozai, and second cousin to lu ten, zuko, and azula. 
> 
> In the fire nation royal family, if their born with the family's famous golden eyes, their eyes will glow gold and their irises will slit like a dragon when the light hits them right.  
> However, if their born with different colored eyes (like piandao's steel blue-grey), their eyes will go pure golden with dragon-slit irises when the light hits them right. 
> 
> I'm kinda tired and out of it, so none of this probably makes sense.


End file.
